Shudder
by Professor Evans
Summary: Story Three in Pondering Series. Donna was his best-friend and he tried to give her everything he could before her time was up. He was a time-lord and someone was messing with time. He felt it shudder.


**Story Three and it's *drum roll* Donna's turn. This as a little bit different because Donna is his best friend but The Doctor is a time lord like he really didn't sense the changes in the time-lines *poorly done reason still an epic season thought***

**Disclaimer- Dear BBC, I am a 21 year old fan fiction writer can you please hand me the Rights to Doctor Who?**

**Warnings- Not been Beta**

* * *

><p>It's hard to believe that the loud-mouth bride that had found herself on the TARDIS and year ago was traveling with him. She wasn't interested romantically and that put a spring in his step as he rushed out to show her new worlds. A car and a TARDIS park side by side.<p>

The time-lines shuddered with change.

Frist trip was meant to be Rome but the land in Pompeii and its Volcano Day and she had showed him just how much she had grown up in that year. Her hands placed upon his as they pushed down the leaver together, sending twenty-thousand people to their deaths but that's not all. She pulls him back from the brink of madness and demands he rescues a family. It is done, Donna now has blood on her hands and that's makes her a little closer to being his equal because it's what he has to do almost all the time.

Planet of the Ood and she makes very valid points. Oods are peaceful because they are born with a vital part of them in their hands, are human's explorers or a virus, and is what right and wrong really right and wrong. His spirit almost breaks when she asks to go home but he is glad when she changes her mind and they are off. The Doctor-Donna is forever remembered.

The time-lines shuddered again.

He makes it very clear that she wants to learn how to drive the TARDIS in case anything ever happens to him. He knows what coming and does it to make her happy. He can't believe it when she stands there driving, however their fun is cut short when Martha needs helps. He moves her to the TARDIS because he needs her on that ship. More work is done and the mess is cleared up. She smacks him for being a self-sacrificing moron before Martha, him and her return to the TARDIS and talks it out. He now remembers how hard she slaps.

He now has a paradox daughter whom Donna names Jenny. Not the best name, he thinks, but that blood-born solider wearing a gun like an extra limb is not nor will she ever be his daughter. Donna however makes it clear to there she belongs. The pointing out of two hearts is hard but she is not a time-lord, it's a share suffering and she doesn't suffer. The journey continues from the jail cell to the center to the building. Seven day war figured out by brilliant Donna. The girl named Jenny is his daughter and that thought is solidified when she steps in front of him to take a bullet. She wasn't time-lord enough and she dies in his arms. His best-friend comforts him over a cup of steaming hot tea once Martha is back home. Pity neither one of them stayed.

The time-lines are manipulated again and he feels a shudder, it's getting closer.

The 1920s was interesting to say the least. Solved a murder with the famous Agatha Christie and found out that they were the reason for her disappearance. Donna looks beautiful in a flapper dress though he wished she didn't try to use their lingo. Bad as Rose and Martha.

She was a wife and a mother today. She lived a whole lifetime in a matter of a day. He knows why she couldn't find a man named Lee. The universe may be cruel but it's trying not to be. The Time-lord knows her fate and the man she once loved will be nothing but a dream.

The time-lines are moved again, not much longer.

He decides she needs to relax and takes them to a spa planet called Midnight. She is there with a hug ready as he returns from the horrifying trip, only asking her not to repeat him as they stand there together. This is one trip that haunts his mind for weeks.

He decides they need to have a little fun and takes her to an alien market place. He finds himself under The Thames again with a distant memory of a ginger on a distant planet, heartache running through him, and a strong sense of deja-vu but no one is there to save him this time and he succumbs to the water. It was peaceful.

He's back on the alien market place and runs to find Donna. She had another parallel world created around her. And she lived in it for years but at the same time she lived in it for no time at all. He explains to her what has happened and she describes this girl. His mind racing and when she speaks those two words _Bad Wolf_.

For the last time the time-lines shudder and he knows that time is up for his best friend.

He sits up naked and tries to make her smile, tries to make her laugh, just to see that smile on her face before it ends. He goes on about spanners and blue and tries to explain that they were heading for this the whole time, trying to sound surprised but he always knew.

He is a time-lord and someone was messing with time.

The Doctor-Donna is activated and the end is brought. He is left on a beach while also being forced to whip his best friend's memories but not without a gift that is giving good use when the Master comes back.

He looks on at her wedding day and he realizes, he may have lost a best friend but she had gained a life that she never would have considered if she stayed with him. A life of joy, happiness, fulfillment, and a good death instead of one filled with pain, death, longing and loneliness.

He saved her in more ways than one.


End file.
